Amber Moon: The Consequences Of
by Phedre No Delauney
Summary: *On Hiatus* RK/SM Usagi was perfectly happy until she started having dreams about a mysterious, amber-eyed redhead. This all starts a chain reaction, resulting in Usagi, Hotaru, and Chibi-Usa going back in time. Please R/R.
1. Confusing Thoughts

Phèdre: Hey all! I'm back!

Hiei: Heaven forbid!

Yusuke: I never thought I'd ever hear you say something like that, Hiei.

Hiei: I would have said something else, but Phèdre says that if I talk like that (meaning vulgar, foul language), she'll never make a Yu Yu Hakusho fic again.

Kurama: I thought you didn't want her too.

Hiei: And be trapped in her mind all the time?!

Yusuke: He's got a point.

Kurama: Yes, he does.

Phèdre: A-hem! This isn't about you three; it's about my new story. So back to the subject!

Yusuke: Right, Neither Sailor Moon, nor Ruroni Kenshin belongs to Phèdre Nó Delauney. No matter how she may wish otherwise. Happy?

Phèdre: Yes. Thank you, Yusuke. I can already see you as the main character in my next Yu Yu Hakusho fic.

Hiei and Kurama: (snicker)

Yusuke: (pales) R-really? W-why not Kurama? He's a good guy. He won't try to get away from you like the Ruroni Kenshin characters have.

Phèdre: Hmm... That's a good idea, Yusuke. You are a bit unpredictable.

Kurama: (very pale) Um, y-you aren't seriously thinking of it, are you?

Phèdre: It'll take some more thought. Anyway, on with the story!

Chapter 1: Confusing Thoughts  
  
........................................................................  
  
Princess Serenity watched in horror as Prince Endymion fell before her, dead. She tried to run to him, but the way was blocked. A small redheaded man with amber eyes was stopping her from reaching her fiancé. She tried to push past him but he wouldn't budge. His piercing eyes were sad and beseeching. Then he said in a soft, sad voice, "Please, Princess, don't you remember me?"  
  
........................................................................

Usagi Tsukino woke up with a start, a name she couldn't remember on her lips. She glanced her comfortable and girly room. A bit too girly for her taste, but she had to keep up with appearances. Usagi wasn't quite the ditz she made herself out to be. The reason she acted the way she did was so no one would expect anything out of her. She was very smart and could be an A or B student if she applied herself. But that was just it; she didn't want to apply herself.

"Usagi?" asked Luna, Usagi's black cat and guardian. "You're awake early on a Saturday. Is something wrong?"

"No." Usagi told her cat. "It was just a dream."

"Oh." Luna said, "Well, since you're up early, why don't you start on your homework?"

Usagi pretended not to hear Luna as she got out of bed and started getting dressed. "I think I'm going to go see Setsuna." She told Luna. "I have a few questions about the Moon Kingdom."

"Couldn't you ask me?" Luna asked, irritated.

"Sorry, Luna," Usagi said as she walked towards the door. "I don't think you'd know about this." Then she walked out of the room.

---------------------------------------------------------

"So what did you want to talk about?" Setsuna asked Usagi.

"I-I had a dream last night." Usagi said. "There was a redheaded man in it. His eyes were so sad." She finished softly.

Setsuna sat up straighter. "His eyes, were they amber?"

"Yes!" Usagi cried, excited. "I thought you'd know! Who is he?"

Setsuna shook her head. "It's best that you try not to remember him. It would only hurt you."

"But-," Usagi began.

"I'm sorry, Princess." Setsuna said. "But as long as Prince Endymion is here, I am forbidden to tell you." She shook her head, a wry smile on her face. "I'm surprised you even remembered him. The queen tried to block your memory as far as he was concerned."

"Why would she want to do that?"

Setsuna sighed, "I'm not supposed to tell you. You're going to have to figure it out on your own."

"Does this have to do with the Time Line or my mother?" Usagi demanded.

Setsuna smiled. "Neither. It has to do with him. He asked me to help him before the end. If you're going to remember him, it's best if you overcome your mother's block on your own."

"All right." Usagi said, slumping down in the chair. "But, aren't memories usually triggered by that person? How am I supposed to remember, if I've never met him in this life?"

Setsuna smiled knowingly, "The same way you're beginning to remember him now. Listen to your small feelings, the ones you often overlook, and question everything. Think of it as a mystery you can solve through examining the facts and clues as much as you can."

Usagi grinned, "And then I'll find out who the villain is, right?"

"Yes." Setsuna said seriously. "And it was the one you will least expect." Then she added gently, "I will be here if you need to talk to someone about this, as are the other Outers."

Usagi glanced up quickly. "They know about him too?"

"Yes." Setsuna nodded. "They just need to be reminded. The Inners, Luna, and Artemis will not remember him favorably." She warned Usagi.

Usagi nodded. "Right. What about Mamoru?"

Setsuna started. "Mamoru? He never met Mamoru." Then as an afterthought, "At least not face to face. He knew of Mamoru, but Mamoru never knew of him. How is Mamoru, anyway?"

"Hmm?" Usagi thought for a moment. "The same, really." Her face darkened, "He's been cheating on me lately."

Setsuna's gaze sharpened. "Does he know that you know?"

Usagi shook her head. "I haven't bothered to let him know. But what's bothering me is that every time I go to break up with him, I either forget or get distracted. I don't understand it!" She growled, frustrated.

Setsuna nodded. "Find the answer to your mystery, then you will understand."

Over the next few weeks and a few conversations with Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru, Usagi managed to figure a few things out. Her love for Mamoru was compelled, forced if you will. It was not a comforting thought. Although she had figured this out, she was no closer to finding out who her mysterious redhead was. She had had the same dream every night, and she could feel his sadness lingering with her long after she woke.

"Usagi?" Ami asked after Usagi walked right past her without acknowledging her.

"Hmm? Oh, hello, Ami." Usagi said absently.

"Is something wrong?" Ami asked carefully. "You've been acting kind of strange lately."

"N-yes, something is wrong." Usagi said, tired of hiding her dilemma.

"Should I call the others?" Ami asked, concerned.

"No, yes, I don't know." Usagi said. "Technically, it doesn't concern them."

"Do you want me to call them anyway?" Ami asked timidly.

Usagi grinned wryly, "Sure, why not?"

Fifteen minutes later, the Inner Senshi were assembled at the temple. "Alright, Meatball-head," Rei said. "What's the disaster this time?"

"It's not really a disaster." Usagi told them. "I'm just frustrated."

"What is it?" Makoto asked gently.

Usagi sighed, "I have a memory of a man from the Silver Alliance, but I can't really remember him. All I have is a dream where he's begging me to remember him." She got a faraway, sad look in her eyes. "He's so sad. It makes me want to remember, to know him, and help him."

"Well, what's he look like?" Mina asked eagerly.

"Yeah, it might trigger some of our memories." Ami said, obviously not thinking the same things as Mina.

Usagi gave a slight giggle, "He had long red hair that he wore in a high ponytail, and burning amber eyes. He wasn't very tall, but he was taller than me. Oh! And he had a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek."

"Sounds cute!" Mina squealed.

Ami had an uneasy look on her face. "Are you sure he was sad?"

"Yes." Usagi said, looking at Ami curiously. "Although, I suppose heartbroken would be a better term."

Rei said angrily, "I remember him! He was working with Beryl."

"What?!" Usagi cried. "B-but-!"

"Hey, yeah, you're right!" Mina interrupted. "What was his name again?"

"Battousai, I think." Ami said, pulling out her computer.

"Usagi?" Makoto said softly. She put her hand on Usagi's shoulder comfortingly. "What's wrong?"

"No, no! You're wrong!" Usagi cried, tears pouring down her face. "He couldn't, he wouldn't!" Then she got up and ran out.

"Usagi!" Makoto yelled, jumping up to run after her.

"Wait, Makoto." Rei said. "I don't think she wants to talk with any of us about it."

"I don't know what you guys' problem is." Makoto said. "Battousai loved the Princess. He only joined Beryl after Serenity fell in love with Prince Endymion." Then Makoto stalked out, leaving her fellow senshi gaping in shock.

End Chapter

Phèdre: That wasn't too bad, was it?

Hiei: For you, that was actually pretty good.

Phèdre: (looks at Hiei like he's grown another head) Um, thanks, I guess.

Kurama: Did you really mean that?

Hiei: Yes, she seems to write Sailor Moon better than anything else so far.

Yusuke: Uh, sure.

Phèdre: Oh, well. Please review!

Glossary:  
Senshi— Warrior(s), in this case it means scouts.


	2. A Decision Made

Phèdre: Guess who?

Yusuke: It's kind of obvious, isn't it?

Phèdre: Shut up, Yusuke!

Hiei: The Tantei has a point.

Phèdre: It's your turn to do the disclaimer, Hiei.

Hiei: Why can't you do it?

Phèdre: Because, as an author, I have certain powers, including the ability to make you completely miserable.

Hiei: Fine. Phèdre doesn't own Ruroni Kenshin or Sailor Moon. She's not that smart.

Phèdre: (growls) Let's see, now how can I work you into this story.

Hiei: Um, nevermind. I didn't mean it, really!

Yusuke and Kurama: (snicker)

Chapter 2: A Decision Made

"Usagi! Wait, please!" Usagi heard Makoto's voice behind her. She stopped and collapsed on the sidewalk, consumed by her pain. She didn't even know why it hurt so much, but she did remember. The minute she heard his name, she'd remembered. She didn't know how she knew, but she knew that he would never do anything to hurt her, never!

"Usagi?" Makoto said as she leaned down and put her arms around her friend.

"He'd never do anything to hurt me! I know he wouldn't!" Usagi cried.

"Shh! Shh!" Makoto said softly. "I know he wouldn't. He loved you."

"What?" Usagi looked up through her tears, and unbeknownst to her, a hopeful look on her face. "He did?"

"Yes." Makoto said gently. "And you loved him before you fell in love with Endymion." She got a strange look on her face. "It was kind of strange. It was like you fell in love with him before you met him. And you completely forgot about Battousai. It's not that surprising that he turned and joined Beryl."

"It was my fault then." Usagi sobbed. "I should have been stronger."

"It's not your fault you fell in love with Endymion." Makoto said soothingly.

"But I didn't!" Usagi wailed. "My mother used the crystal to make me love him."

"Why would she do that?" Makoto asked bewildered.

"Because she wanted the alliance with Earth." Usagi told her. "And she never really approved of Battousai to begin with. He may have been a member of the Royal Guard, but Mother still didn't think he was good enough for me."

"Oh, Usagi." Makoto said softly. "I'm so sorry."

Usagi smiled. "It's not your fault, Makoto. I think it's weakened since Mother died. Now that I'm fighting it, I can overcome it."

"Why didn't you fight it before?" Makoto asked curiously. Then, realizing how it could be taken, added, "I mean in this life."

Usagi smiled. "I know what you meant. And I think I was so in love with the idea of being in love, that it didn't even occur to me to pay attention to my subtler feelings. Now I know better."

A few days later, the Outers, Usagi, and Makoto met in the Outers' Mansion. When they heard of the Inners' (excepting Makoto) reaction they were very upset. "We wanted to tell you gently. Give you time to adjust." Setsuna explained.

"I can't believe they could be so cruel!" Haruka exclaimed, furious. "They could have hurt you!"

"Haruka." Michiru said calmly, putting a hand on her girlfriend's arm. "They didn't know after all. We promised that we would keep Serenity's love a secret. It was by chance that the Queen found out."

"Thank you, Haruka." Usagi smiled. "But I don't blame them. They couldn't have known how it would affect me."

Haruka shook her head. "You're too forgiving, Princess."

"What are we going to do about this?" Makoto asked from her position beside Usagi. Makoto hadn't left Usagi's side since Usagi's breakdown, refusing to let her be alone, as she was afraid that Usagi would break down again.

Michiru shook her head. "I don't see what we can do. Battousai doesn't appear to have been reborn."

Haruka snorted. "Of course he wasn't! The queen was the one who sent our souls to the future to be reborn. Naturally, she wouldn't send the one person who could destroy her carefully laid plans."

"He was reborn." Hotaru said softly, speaking for the first time since the meeting began. "I don't know where he is, but he has been reborn."

Setsuna nodded, "Yes, he was reborn, but not in this time. He was born about 120 years ago."

Usagi felt tears welling up again, but fought them down. "Is there anyway I can go to him?" She knew better than to ask if he could come to her.

Setsuna thought for a moment before answering, "Yes. But I'm not sure how long you'd be able to stay there. We do need you here to help fight." Setsuna reminded her.

Usagi nodded quickly.

"I'm glad that's settled." Haruka said. "Now, how are you going to tell Mamoru?"

"Simple." Usagi said in a cold voice that they had never heard her use before. "I'll just tell him I think I should see other people, and he can continue seeing that other girl."

"What?!" Makoto roared. "That creep's been cheating on you?!"

"Yes." Usagi said calmly, not disturbed in the least.

"It isn't Rei, is it?" Haruka growled. "Cuz if it is..." A murderous look on her face. The same look was mirrored on Makoto and Michiru's faces. Although, Michiru's wasn't as deadly.

"Oh, no." Usagi assured them. "Rei wouldn't do anything like that to me. It's some blond college girl."

Setsuna nodded. "We'll worry about Mamoru later. I think he deserves a little worry after all he's done to you. I think you should leave for the past as soon as possible."

"Why is that?"" Hotaru wanted to know.

"Because Usagi will get nervous if we put it off." Setsuna told her.

Haruka nodded. "And we're going with her, right?"

Setsuna shook her head. "No, it would disturb the Time Line too much. Only one can go with her."

Immediately, all four senshi (Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, and Makoto) proclaimed that they wanted to go. Usagi smiled, happy that she could count on them to be there for her. Setsuna also smiled at her fellow senshi. "I'd go, myself, but since I'm the only one who can access the Gate at will, I need to stay." She thought for a moment. "Haruka, Michiru, I'm afraid neither of you can go. We need you here as you're both very strong and will be able to defeat many Youma that the Inners can't." Haruka and Michiru both nodded reluctantly, understanding the truth in Setsuna's words, but not liking it one bit. "Makoto, while you're very strong, you tend to stand out in crowds. That's not what we need right now." Makoto bowed her head, upset, but trying not to let it show. "That leaves you, Hotaru. Perhaps you could pretend to be sisters whose parents just recently passed away." Setsuna suggested.

Hotaru shrugged, "It sounds fine to me." She glanced up at Usagi.

"Yes." Usagi said softly. "I have no problem with it."

"Good." Setsuna said. "Come back here at the same time tomorrow to leave.

----scene change---- 

"Usagi?" a voice asked. Usagi turned and saw her daughter from the future. A recent talk with Setsuna revealed that she was also from the another dimension. "Are you okay?"

Usagi gave her a tired smile. "I'm fine, Chibi-Usa. Just a little nervous." Then she looked more closely at Chibi-Usa. "Why are you here? Is something wrong?"

Chibi-Usa gave a slight laugh. "No, everything's fine. I'm just visiting."

"Really?" Usagi perked up. "How long are you staying?"

"A couple of weeks." Chibi-Usa said.

"Oh." Usagi's smile disappeared. "Well, I suppose you can help the senshi while I'm gone."

"Where are you going?"

Usagi grinned slightly, "I'm not going anywhere, it's more like a when."

"Why?" Chibi-Usa asked.

Usagi sighed. "You do know that you're in a different dimension, don't you?"

"Yes." Chibi-Usa confirmed. "Puu told me before, said it would mess with the Time Line too much if I went to my dimension's past."

Usagi nodded. "I'm going to the past to meet a man I loved in the past, during the Silver Alliance. I'm going to see if I still love him." 'And if he still loves me,' she added to herself.

"What about Mamoru?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"He's been cheating on me for a while." Usagi said dissmissively, not a shred of emotion on her face. "I was in love with Battousai before I met your father."

Chibi-Usa nodded, understanding. Though she pretended not to notice, she knew that her parents weren't getting along. She had often seen her mother with a handsome red-haired man, one of the guard. Her father seemed to have his own interests, every girl in the palace that wouldn't tell her mother. "Could I come meet him?"

"You'll have to ask Setsuna." Usagi smiled. "She's already arranged for Hotaru to come with me."

Chibi-Usa nodded enthusiastically, "So when are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow," Usagi informed her. "Why don't we spend the day shopping? It'll take my mind off my nerves and let us spend quality time together."

Chibi-Usa grinned, "Only you would say something like that, Meatball Head."

"Quiet, Fungus." Usagi told her smartly, slipping back into 'ditz mode.' "We've got a busy day ahead of us."

After an exhausting shopping trip, they stopped by the Outers' Mansion and got permission for Chibi-Usa to go further back in time. Setsuna's reasoning was Chibi-Usa was going to mess up the Time Line no matter when she was, so she might as well be doing something productive. Even as she said this, she smiled affectionately at Chibi-Usa.

The next morning, the Outers, Makoto, Usagi, and Chibi-Usa all met in the Outers' Mansion. Usagi, Chibi-Usa, and Hotaru all took the suitcases Setsuna had prepared for them and stepped through the portal Setsuna had summoned while calls of 'be careful', 'stay safe', and 'take care of the princesses' followed them.

Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru, and Makoto stared at the spot where their friends had stood just moments before. "Well," Setsuna said. "We should start making excuses for their absences."

The rest nodded.

Makoto said, "We can tell the schools that they're sick with the flu, and we don't know how soon they'll recover."

Michiru nodded, "Yes, and we can tell Usagi's parents that she's staying with us for a while."

Setsuna smiled, "Hotaru lives with us, so that isn't an issue."

Haruka spoke up, "What about the other senshi?"

The group exchanged looks. "As much as I'd like to leave them in the dark," Setsuna said, "We must tell them something."

Makoto put in, "Maybe that she went to visit Chibi-Usa in her own time?"

Haruka frowned, "But that sort of thing isn't allowed."

Michiru suggested, "But she's been so depressed lately. Wouldn't that cheer her up?"

The three looked at Setsuna, who smiled. "I think you have something there."

----End Chapter----

Phèdre: Was that okay?

Kurama: Yes, it was quite good.

Phèdre: Thanks!

Hiei: You're really not going to put me in this story, are you?

Phèdre: I don't know, it depends on how you treat me. Anyway, it would be fairly difficult. I guess I'd have to just mention you in passing.

Yusuke: Phèdre, you do know that I love your works, and I think you're incredibly talented, don't you?

Phèdre: Why, thank you, Yusuke.

Kurama: Brown-noser.

Yusuke: Hey, it'll keep me alive, won't it?

Kurama: Good point. Please review.

Hiei: You're no better, kitsune.

Kurama: At least I'm not so blatantly obvious about it.

Hiei: True.

Glossary:  
Youma— means demons; the warriors of the negaverse; the senshi's enemies. The really weird-looking people that the senshi fight on a day-to-day basis.


	3. Lingering Memories

Phèdre: Hello everyone. Sorry it took so long to update.

Hiei: It's mostly your fault. You didn't need to go back and redo chapter three.

Phèdre: Yes, I did. It was horrible.

Kurama: What about the other reason it took so long?

Phèdre: Oh, yeah. Seems my computer decided it would set itself on fire, so we lost all our files. Meaning I would have had to retype the chapter anyway, seeing as I only had chapters one and two on my disk.

Yusuke: Well, at least we got a break.

Phèdre: (growls) And just what do you mean by that?

Yusuke: N-nothing.

Hiei and Kurama: (snicker)

Phèdre: A-hem. Kurama, it's your turn to do the disclaimer.

Kurama: (sighs) Phèdre Nó Delauney doesn't own Sailor Moon, Ruroni Kenshin, or Yu Yu Hakusho. She is merely borrowing the characters for an extended period.

Phèdre: Why did you mention YYH?

Kurama: Because technically, we are in this story too.

Phèdre: Oh.

**Chapter 3: Lingering Memories**

Usagi glanced around the street where she and her 'sisters' had appeared. She was a little shocked. She was standing in late 19th century Tokyo.

"Usagi," Hotaru said softly. "We should find a place to stay and some work. The money Setsuna gave us won't last very long."

Usagi blinked, "Yes, maybe I could get a job at a restaurant."

"Shouldn't we work too?" Chibi-Usa asked.

Usagi frowned, "I don't know if you should be working, but if they'll hire you, you won't work for less than minimum wage. We'll discuss what hours you two can work later."

Ten minutes later, Usagi, Chibi-Usa, and Hotaru had jobs at the Akabecko. It was a good job and it gave them a place to stay. The owner, Tae, said that they were welcome to stay with her and Tsubame as long as they liked.

A few days later...

"Hurry up, Busu!" called a child's voice. "You and Kenshin are so slow."

A tall man who had been here a few times since Usagi had been hired said, "Cool it, Yahiko-chan. Jou-chan's already in a bad mood without you adding to it."

The boy glared up at the man. "Don't call me chan!" he shouted.

"Ano," Usagi said. "May I help you?"

"Sure," the man shrugged. "We're just waiting for two others to show up."

"I see." Usagi said. "Would you like to sit down or wait for them here."

"Sit," the boy proclaimed. "Kenshin and Busu can find us when they get here."

Usagi showed them to a table then took their order, the beef pot. When she came back with their order, she saw that the other two members of their party had arrived. One was a young woman with long black hair and clear blue eyes. The other was a redheaded man, whose long wild hair was pulled into a low ponytail at the base of his neck. His back was to her, but the sight of him made her heart quicken. He turned his head, and Usagi gasped and lost her grip on the pot she was carrying. It was Battousai!

At the sound of a gasp, and a pot falling, Kenshin spun to see what was happening. His breath caught in his throat. It was a beautiful young woman with long golden hair and the most enchanting blue eyes he had ever seen. And she was staring right at him! But what really confused him was the feeling that they had met before. "Miss, are you all right?" The question was out of his mouth before he realized it.

"Yes, I-I'm fine." She stuttered. "I'm so sorry. I ruined your meal. I-I'll go fix it." She hurriedly ran off to get stuff to clean it up with.

Kenshin heard two other waitresses a little older than Tsubame talking. "What's Odango-Atama's problem? She hasn't klutzed out for days now."

The other answered her, "I think that's him. She must be really nervous."

"I'll say." The first girl said thoughtfully. Kenshin looked at her for the first time and realized that she had PINK hair. She and her friend (who's hair was black) also seemed somewhat familiar. Well, the black-haired girl seemed familiar, but the pink-haired girl didn't seem so familiar really, just similar to someone he'd seen before. He just couldn't quite place whom.

"Who was that?" Kaoru asked. "I've never seen her before."

Yahiko shrugged, "I don't know. Last time I was here, Tae was fussing about having to train three new girls. I guess she's one of them."

"Oh," Kaoru said and let the subject drop.

-1-

"Usagi-san, are you alright?" Tsubame asked timidly.

Usagi smiled kindly at the young girl. "I'm fine, Tsubame-chan. I was just nervous." She glanced at Tae. "I'm really sorry, Tae-san."

"Oh, don't worry about it, Usagi-chan." Tae said cheerfully. "We all make mistakes. Besides, it's only your second day on the job."

Usagi bowed gratefully, "Thank you, Tae-san."

"It's quite alright, dear." Tae laughed, "It's been a while since Kaoru-chan and I talked, so I'll just take their food to them."

-2-

"Kaoru-chan!" Tae's cheerful voice broke into their conversation, if it could be called that. (It had consisted mostly of 'Busu', 'Yahiko-chan', and 'Tori-Atama's.) Everyone looked up to see Tae carrying their dinner to them. After everyone had dug in, Tae commented, "I apologize for Usagi-chan. She's not usually so clumsy."

Kaoru stopped eating and asked, "She's the waitress who tripped?" (They all assume she tripped over something.)

Tae nodded, "Though over what, I don't know. I just hired her and her two sisters, Hotaru-chan and Chibi-Usa. All three are very good workers."

Kaoru nodded, "That's good. So, what's been happening lately?"

Tae's eyes lit up as she proceeded to inform Kaoru of all the latest gossip.

-3-

Later that evening, Usagi found herself being cornered by her 'sisters'. "All right, Odango-Atama," Chibi-Usa said. "That was Battousai, wasn't it?"

Usagi nodded, blushing slightly.

"So why didn't you talk to him?" Chibi-Usa demanded.

Usagi just looked at the ground, suddenly finding it to be very interesting.

Hotaru spoke up, "Are you nervous?"

Suddenly Usagi looked up, tears forming in her eyes. "It's just... What if he doesn't remember me? What if he doesn't want to? What if he hates me? What if...?"

Chibi-Usa shook her head. "Himura-san doesn't hate you. He's your bodyguard in the future, so that must mean he still wants to protect you."

"You really think so?" Hope shone in Usagi's eyes.

Chibi-Usa grinned, "Sure, Himura-san adores you."

-dream-

Kenshin watched as a handsome man, a prince, in armor fell to his sword. A sickening feeling of satisfaction washed over him. He whispered to the fallen man, "Now, she'll love me."

"Battousai?" a voice came from in front of him. He looked up and saw his princess, his love, his golden-haired goddess before him. She came towards him, a frown marring her beautiful face. "I'm sorry, my love." She told him quietly. "I don't expect you to forgive me."

"Serenity—," he began, but cut himself off when she picked up the god-forsaken prince's sword. Realizing what she was about to do, he rushed towards her, amber eyes wide. "No, my love, don't—!" But he was too late. She plunged the sword through her chest, killing both herself, and his hopes that everything would turn out all right in the end. He reached her side just as she fell. He cradled her bloody body in his arms, crying as the one woman who had been able to capture his heart died in his arms.

-end dream-

Kenshin woke with a start, his sword partially unsheathed in his hands. Adrenaline surged though his veins, urging him to kill the one who'd stolen HIS princess from him. Slightly frightened by the onslaught of dark emotions, he pushed back his darker side; the side called 'Battousai' by his friends. Thinking back on his dream, he realized why Usagi was so familiar. She and Princess Serenity were the same. He realized that the dream had been a memory of his past life. He'd had them before, but never had he been able to recall them in any real detail. Now that he'd had the dream, other memories started flowing in.

He remembered begging Sailor Pluto to give him another chance, to prove he could love Serenity without destroying her. He also recognized Usagi's little sister (the one with black hair) as Sailor Saturn. The pink-haired girl's identity, however, remained a mystery.

-End Chapter-

Phèdre: So, what do you think?

Hiei: I think you need a new hobby.

Phèdre: (growls)

Kurama: Now, Hiei, remember what I said about_constructive_ criticism?

Hiei: Hn.

Yusuke: Please review.

Kurama: One last note, if you leave your e-mail address, Phèdre is going to assume you want to be e-mailed when she updates. If this is not the case, please let her know.

_**Reviewers Response:**_

_Clueless97_: I can't wait either. I had it completely planned out, but then I realized that it was really bad, so I'm having to redo it.

_Happygirl91_: I don't know, but for the record, I don't have Hotaru or Chibi-Usa with anyone. Hotaru is my favorite senshi as well, but at this age, I'm thinking Hotaru and Chibi-Usa are just a little too young for romance. They might develop crushes, though. Sorry.

_Serenity Komoshiro_: Well, I like the Outers better than the Inners, but I don't think any of them would hurt Usagi like that, despite what some people say. I probably shouldn't have had Mamoru cheating, but I couldn't think of any other idea to get him out of the picture. If you have any, let me know. As for Chibi-Usa and Hotaru, in my opinion they're a little young to get involved romantically. I'm not going to say anything as far as crushes go, (wink) but definitely no dating or anything like that.

_Mage Raistlin_: I don't really think Kaoru's necessarily best for Kenshin, but she's better than anyone else is. I don't have anything against Tomoe, mind you. In fact, I rather like her, and I consider her and Kaoru to be on an equal footing as far as Kenshin is concerned. I don't really like Mamoru; I just think he takes Usagi for granted. A century in your dungeon, huh? I'd ask if you could accommodate Hiei, but he'd probably enjoy himself.

Also, many thanks to: _Flame Ivy Moon_, _Lady Love_, _Shadow Nightress_, _angel_, _sylverwind_, _chibi hikaru1_, _Lady Suga_, _Hopeful Artimas_, and _Moonlight_.

**Glossary:**

_Jou-chan_— Little Missy; Sano's nickname for Kaoru   
_San_— Mr.   
_Odango-Atama_— Meatball-head; Usagi's nickname   
_Tori-Atama_— Rooster-head; Sano's nickname   
_Busu_— Ugly, hag; Yahiko's nickname for Kaoru   
_Chan_— Little   
_Ano_- Um


End file.
